Dyskusja:Oko w oko
Ja... przeczytam to. Muge 12:12, lip 21, 2013 (UTC) Zrobione Muge 15:55, lip 21, 2013 (UTC) Jak wrażenia Muge? Meh :/ Muge 16:02, lip 21, 2013 (UTC) SUVIL UMAR ;_; Voxovan 13:11, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Teraz możecie hejtować ten FF :v Akuumo 13:20, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Te imiona xD. Chyba tylko Kanohi Sru gorsza Muge 14:46, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Gówniany FF, 5/10 Muge 18:05, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) : Rozwiniesz opinię? : "NIE". Akuumo 18:22, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) : Jutro Muge 18:31, maj 11, 2014 (UTC) Suvil umiera 10/10 Ajson 21:54, sty 8, 2015 (UTC) (trolololololo) :To już można się domyślać jaką ocenę dostanie "Bez przebaczenia" :G TheSpawn. :Meh, ciekawe co by dostała ta wersja, kiedy Vastatorus kazał go heltować :v Sideways 11:39, sty 9, 2015 (UTC) O mój boże. Przeczytałem to. Wreszcie. Rua bua. Dobra, czas to ocenić. Zacznijmy od fabuły. A dokładniej, zacznijmy od jej podziału. Bo oprócz głównej akcji, mamy jeszcze retrospekcje, przedstawiające Kerhesa, jeszcze jako Czempiona Artakhi. Retrospekcje to głównie urywki, więc częścią fabularną nie zachwycają. Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć czegoś innego o głównym elemencie fabuły. A dotyczy on między innymi walki z Czarnymi Jeźdźcami, treningu u Kerhesa i takie tam. No i jeszcze zemsty Fergena. Nic ciekawego, szczerze mówiąc. Najistotniejszy wątek, czyli całe to starcie z Jeźdźcami, przedłużał się i to bardzo. Po jakimś czasie zaczął nudzić, a po kolejnym czasie zaczął męczyć. No i jeszcze - każdy wątek praktycznie kończy się w jednym momencie, w jednym fragmencie tekstu. Za duży nakład wydarzeń, i takie tam. Ogólnie, fabuła nie jest mocną stroną opowiadania. Z fabułą jednak idzie przedstawiony świat. I tutaj jest o wiele lepiej, to nawet udany zabieg. Postacie, wydarzenia mające miejsce, i tylko wspomniane, opisy sytuacji poszczególnych wiosek, i tak dalej. Na to nie mogę narzekać. Postacie. Ech. Suvil jest w porządku. Nie jest jakiś emosowaty, ani wkurzający, można powiedzieć, że w swoich problemach jest w sam raz. Dumny, pewny swych umiejętności, arogancki można powiedzieć, ale z drugiej strony ma wątpliwości i nie jest pewny swych czynów pod kątem moralnym. Całkiem dobrze wyważone kontrasty czynią go całkiem dobrą postacią. Nie mogę tego powiedzieć o Fergenie, ale on zapewne był tylko czymś w rodzaju plot fillera. Aczkolwiek zdecydowanie był ciekawszy, niż w poprzednim opowiadaniu. Mógłbym go nazwać anty-herosem, ale za mało się rozwinął, aby wysnuwać takie wnioski. Za to Kerhes, mimo, że jego też nie było za wiele, był postacią raczej w porządku. Był czymś, czym Suvil miał się później stać, pewnego rodzaju wzorcem dla niego. Dobrze, dobrze. Vastatorus, niby wspominany przez cały FF, jego historia wkleja się jakoś pomiędzy wątki opowiadania, aż w końcu dostaje swoje 5 minut pod koniec FFa. 5 minut, podczas których skopuje Suvila. Cóż, pewnie sporej części gawiedzi się to spodobało (nie opisy, ani zaskoczenie, tylko sam fakt, że Suvil został skopany), mi w sumie też. To dobry debiut głównego bossa, który z łatwością pokonuje mejn karaktera, żeby później samemu zostać pokonany. I z postaci to w sumie tyle, jeśli licząc te, które cokolwiek znaczyły w opowiadaniu. Przewijał się tam gdzieś Jain, ale kij z nim. No i dalej to, co poprzednio - chaos, chaos i chaos. Dialogi czasami (aczkolwiek rzadziej, niż poprzednio) wymieszane z tekstem, bezpośrednio chaotyczne opisy, no i same kwestie były momentami spisane w dziwny sposób. Oczywiście trafiały się błędy, m. in. sporo literówek. No ale to ostatni FF z tych chaotycznych, więc to jakieś pocieszenie. Pomijając bałagan, walki i same wydarzenia były całkiem dobrze opisane, to już ten poziom bliższy Bp. Nie mam tu za wiele do powiedzenia, bo co rozpisywać się nad jednym sformułowaniem. Mimo to, FF jest przez większość czasu strasznie nuuudny, a fakt, że jest on całkiem długi, nie poprawia sytuacji. Na szczęście, tam gdzie powinien przestawać nudzić, przestawał. Szkoda, że nie częściej. Ale poza tym, to wciąż kawał (kawałek?) dobrego opowiadania, mimo tej jednej, bolesnej wady. No, wreszcie skończyłem "uzupełniać wiedzę", mogę odpocząć. A, no tak, ocena. Niech będzie 7.25/10, na znak, że jest lepszy od Dobrego, Złego i Toa. TheSpawn. :E. Dzięki. No. Akuumo 17:25, maj 4, 2015 (UTC)